Alive Aqhu
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 480 MST |stars = 9 |grind = 15 |special = Fill |ATP = 210-230 |DFP = 35 |ATA = 45 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 480 MST |stars = 9 |grind = 9 |special = Fill |ATP = 210-260 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 65 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "A legendary battle cane made for a Force for intense fights. Its special attack steals enemies' HP." : — In-game description Alive Aqhu is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. It can be found in the very hard and ultimate difficulties for Bluefull and Yellowboze section IDs in Version 3+. See the drop chart below for more information. Alive Aqhu can only be equipped by members of the Force class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to steal 13% of the target's hit points if the attack hits. Drop Chart Alive Aqhu in all versions of Phantasy Star Online has an uncommon drop rate. Very specific section IDs may stumble upon it over the course of their adventure. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Alive Aqhu's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Alive Aqhu has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Battle Recovery Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 hildetorr.png|Hildetorr*|link=Hildetorr Pso ep3 lavis cannon.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Pso ep3 sange.png|Sange|link=Sange Pso ep3 sinow red.png|Sinow Red|link=Sinow Red Pso ep3 twin brand.png|Twin Brand*|link=Twin Brand TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods